


Going Clubbing

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bimbo Transformation, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Expanding, Butt Expansion, Hourglass Expansion, IQ Loss, Intelligence Loss, Transformation, be, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Nothing beats a long day of kicking ass and hard studying like unwinding. The club is the best place to go for that sorta thing; good music, amazing drinks, fun people... Yang’s been making frequent stops there at night, taking full use of her (coerced) discount she’s managed to strong-arm out of them, but Junior’s men aren’t the biggest fan of her after she humiliated them...Maybe they could get something out of her instead...





	Going Clubbing

Although the first few visits to Junior’s club didn’t lead to the best results, for him at least, Yang had been making a point to stop by at least once a week. Usually it became twice or three times though, just because she kept finding herself back at its doors. She loved the place. The energy, the drinks, the music, the people… Partially because they were hell-bent on pleasing her on accounts of being terrified of her.

But it was nice to be treated like a damn queen, she had to admit.

“So there I was, class had already started, the door was off its hinges, and I had a raccoon by the neck,” Yang said, grinning to the crowd of men that had grouped up to listen to her story, taking a sip of her strawberry sunrise during the brief pause. “Everyone had their eyes on me, so I just stopped, shrugged, and said, ‘And I thought the cafeteria food was bad!’”

The men laughed, a couple patting her back as they basked in the glory that was her joke. Yang smirked in self-satisfaction as she finished her drink, reclining back against the bar counter. Public speaking class was going to be so easy, at this rate. It was like she was getting extra study time in!

“Alright, alright... Hm, I think I got another one lined up, just need to run to the restroom… ‘scuse me, boys,” she waved her hand for the men to part and climbed off her seat, stretching out a little bit before walking off. She had the entire club’s map memorized at this point; it was like a second home to her, really. Or third, at this point.

Behind her, she didn’t notice the men’s laughter quiet down into soft murmurs and suspicious glances towards her, each sporting their own wicked grins…

Yang pushed the door to the bathroom open, taking a second to rub her forehead as she stepped in. Was she getting sick or something? Her head felt hot and all muddled… Maybe she should just have a water when she got back to the bar… The feeling persisted as she did her business and started to get washed up at the sink. Even splashing some water on her face didn’t help. It was like a headache that didn’t ache.

Shaking her head, she grabbed some paper towels and dragged them across her face, not wanting the guys to think she was crying or anything. She tossed the towels away, and gave herself one final look in the mirror before she would go out to see them…

And there she was. Strong, confident, ready to take on the world and kick the ass of anyone in her way. She couldn’t help but grin and pose a little; she looked good. Damn good.

But something about her own reflection seemed weird. Yang narrowed her eyes, leaning in to get a better look. What was it? She didn’t look different… Her hair seemed a little brighter but was probably just the dumb lighting in the bathroom doing it. She tugged her eyelid down a bit to make sure her eyes were fine, rubbed circles on her cheeks…

Was it her make-up? She didn’t wear much make-up, but should she? It might help her lips seem fuller and really bring out her eyes… Maybe she’ll look up some tutorials on how to do fancy styles when she gets back.

Shaking her head, she turned and left the bathroom to head back to the men who were hanging on the edge of each word she said. Only a couple had left by the time she had returned, but it was a large enough crowd for her still. They had her seat still free, and Yang hopped on it with a sigh, holding her hand out for her new drink, which the bartender had at the ready. She took a long draught of it, and set it back down on the counter, shuddering from the strength.

“P-Phew,” she sighed, closing her eyes before smirking at the bartender. “Hate to nitpick, but that was stronger than like, it usually is.”

“Oh, we were thinkin’ we should stop giving you the weaker version of your drink, sir,” he hastily explained, taking a step back so he’d be out of swing range, should she get angry. “Figured you could handle it, and it’s a gift for your uh… continued patronage.”

Yang paused for a second, seemingly thinking, before she shrugged and took another sip.

“Like, alright, if you say so. Can’t imagine why you’d start me on the like, weak stuff, but, whatever,” she shrugged and began twirling some of her hair around a finger as her legs crossed, boot kicking in the air idly. “Now… Um… What was the story…”

She closed her eyes, trying to remember what story it was she was going to tell. It felt like it was just on the tip of her tongue too! Ugh, she spent so much time in the bathroom, it slipped from her head! The men around her made sure that their sinister grins were hidden as they passed knowing glances at one another…

The next morning, the team RWBY dorm began to wake up all at the same time. The girls climbed out of their beds and began to prep for their day. Getting dressed, quick washing up, and Ruby multitasking the two tasks, along with doing the assigned reading for the day as she went.

“Really? Really. You were doing absolutely nothing last night,” Weiss chided her as she began tying her hair up, observing the hyperactive leader bounce about, failing at every task she was attempting at once. “I thought you’d be done with your readings.”

“Eh? No, of course not! New fighting game came out and I was practicing while Yang was out, so I can kick her butt later!” Ruby explained, lashing Weiss a carefree grin before going back to her cluster of tasks. Weiss could only shake her head in slight disapproval.

“Yang, are you ever going to actually get dressed, or are you just going to go to class in your pajamas, again?” Weiss turned her attention to the elder sister, who was just standing in front of the full body mirror, staring at herself.

“… Huh? Oh uh, right, I’ll get dressed in like, a second,” Yang responded, waving her hand at Weiss to mentally shoo her away before bringing them to her chest, cupping her breasts and giving them a squeeze. Had she grown again? They certainly felt larger. Her tanktop felt especially tight today, oddly. Sure, she knew she had more room to grow, but this much so suddenly? It really felt like she had gone up a whole cup size! They were more sensitive too, like after putting lotion on, with each touch making her body shiver ever so slightly.

“… Oh, you cow! You grew again!” Weiss hissed as she stormed over, getting on her tip toes and leaning over Yang’s shoulder to glare at the reflection, then stare at the real things. “Uuugh! Seriously? What’s your secret?!”

“It’s in the good ol’ genes!” Ruby explained as she tugged her uniform on at her bed, snickering. “Just you wait, I’ll blossom into a big Rose before you know it!” Weiss turned and shot an icy glare at her, which quickly made the girl hush up with a nervous laugh. Yang briefly wondered why her jeans would affect her bust, but the thought was quickly spirited away from her active thoughts.

“If either of you grow even a little bit more, you’re sleeping outside,” she finally decided with a huff, going back to her dresser with little grumbles, fuming in her own jealousy.

“No need to be like, jealous or anything. You’ll grow… eventually, probably,” Yang chuckled quietly, not having noticed how long it took to remember the word ‘eventually’, then turned her attention downwards in her reflection, her bust being a bit too large to really see past them now.

Not only had her breasts grown, but she could’ve sworn her hips did too. Her short-shorts were normally a bit baggy, but now they were a lot more form fitting. One of her hands dragged along the curve of her hip, before she turned around and placed her palm against the flesh of her rear. Her hand pushed in, and she couldn’t help but let out a light gasp as she did. It was sensitive too, to a bizarre degree. But it felt good regardless. Was she just putting on weight? That… made sense, right? But wasn’t it supposed to go like, to her stomach and waist?

“… Did. Did your ass grow too,” came Weiss’s blunt observation as she noticed Yang still ogling herself in the mirror. “Okay. Okay. Did someone just, replace all her clothes with smaller versions? Or mess up her laundry? This so isn’t funny!”

“Nuhuh. You guys don’t even let me touch the laundry after last time,” Ruby observed as she finished getting dressed, hopping down with an innocent giggle.

From Blake’s bunk, who had been already set and ready to go before the others, she looked up from her scroll and gave Weiss a skeptical, almost bored looking stare.

“You know, jealousy green isn’t a good color for you,” she said, the corner of her lips turning up in a slight grin. “If you want to seem bigger yourself, you could try padding…”

Weiss scoffed, offended by such a ridiculous suggestion, and moved to finish up getting ready, grumbling once more, while Blake returned to her browsing with a soft snicker.

“Come on, Yang,” Ruby chuckled, going to tug at her sister’s shoulder, snapping her out of her self-inflicted trance. “We really need to get going. You can keep staring later.”

“R-Right, like… sorry. Kinda, uhm, lost track of time,” Yang nodded, giving her sister a quick apologetic smile before she moved to grab her uniform and started to dress, going at a decent clip to make up for lost time.

She’d been able to get dressed in a hurry before. Her record was ten minutes, and she was even taking her time then! Clothes tossed in a pile, her uniform was pulled on and buttoned up as much as she could, with the exception of the top few buttons being undone. Thanks to the growth, it was way too tight to be buttoned all the way. She had to breathe, after all. In the back of her mind, she knew people would stare, and the very thought of that did help convince her to do so, even undoing an extra button to flash just a bit more.

Once she tugged on her jacket, Yang checked the time and smirked to herself. Seven minutes. That’s a new record, right…? She took a second to think about, before nodding when she mentally confirmed that seven minutes was indeed less than ten seconds.

“Alright! We’re good to go!” Ruby happily announced, standing and stretching, tucking the book she was reading back into her bag. “And thanks to Yang, I got a little extra time to finish my homework, too.”

“Don’t forget your weapons, guys,” Blake reminded them as she got up. “Sparring is first period, and we don’t want to be caught unarmed.”

“Right, we know, we know,” Weiss said as she pulled her bag over her shoulders. “Let’s get going.”

Yang seemed hesitant, having caught her own reflection once more, lingering on it. It was like at the bar last night… Something was wrong. Something was definitely off. Taking a step closer, she got a better look at herself… Oh! Duh, of course, makeup!

“I’m gunna bit a bit longer,” Yang said, giving her group a little smile and thumbs up. “You guys go on ahead, I’ll like, come running when I’m good.”

The three girls looked between each other, confused. Yang usually was the slowest of them to get dressed, but she looked to be all set to go. But she was an adult, and she could make her own decisions, they supposed.

“Alright, but try not to be too late? You are representing our team along with the rest of us…” Ruby said with a little frown, looking at her sister with concern. But, they each gave her a little nod before they left, leaving Yang alone in the dorm once they closed the door.

Sighing, Yang moved over to Weiss’s dresser, going for her makeup case. Sure, she had her own, but it was just sort of the basic stuff. Weiss was the girl you went to if you really wanted to pop. She wouldn’t mind Yang borrowing a little, right…?

The kit open before her, she stared at all the tools she had at her disposal. She wanted to be so extra with all her makeup…

Yang opened the lid to the cute pink blush and grinned at herself as she got to work…

Ruby shifted in her seat as she waited for her big sis to come to class. The bell had already rung and Glynda was setting up the sparring partners for the day. It had been like, twenty minutes! Did she get lost, or mugged along the way? She couldn’t help but whine, shifting Crescent Rose in her lap antsily as she tried to ease her anxiety. Weiss’s quick glance at her got her to calm down though. She didn’t want to make a scene, after all.

Luckily, she was just going to be fighting with Weiss for the day, so she didn’t have to worry about that at least.

“And Miss Xiao Long will be with…” Glynda said in her stern, almost scary tone of voice, before looking up and noticing the student in question wasn’t even in attendance. “Oh? Is she sick today, or just delinquent? I’ll have to make note of that…”

The doors to the class opened and most everyone turned to inspect who had entered.

It was Yang, but it was immediately evident that something was… different. She had a whole different air about her. And it wasn’t just the perfume that it was more than obvious she was wearing.

Her face was simply radiant. Pink lip gloss was liberally applied across her lips, making them seem larger, and the classroom’s lights reflected off the rounded surface to make it sparkle. A lighter shade of pink adorned her cheeks, contrasting the vibrancy of her lips. It was light enough to not be essentially targets on her cheeks, but bright enough to be seen clearly from anywhere in the room. Her eyelashes were long and curled, batting seemingly seductively each time she blinked, making her look flirty regardless of her true intentions.

She walked down between the aisle of seats to join her team, putting an odd emphasis on her hips with each step. Her teammates, along with a few other girls, noticed this after a second. The boys, however, all took note immediately. Those she walked past shared glances with one another, sniffing the air before murmuring amongst themselves. It wasn’t until Yang took her seat next to Ruby that the smaller girl noticed why people were reacting the way they were. She smelled like strawberry. Not just a little, either. Yang smelled as if she had used strawberry shampoo and strawberry soap when she showered.

Ruby mentally couldn’t deny that it was good, but it was so jarring, so sudden… So unexpected, especially for Yang. All of this was! She never got this dolled up, except maybe for prom, but even then, it was a lot more subdued and restrained.

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Glynda chided her with a strong glare that Yang didn’t even seem to register. She was too busy setting her bag down and idly running a hand through her hair.

“Got a hot date after class…?”

“Did she get hit by a makeup truck…?”

Weiss leered at her with annoyance, almost instantly recognizing all those adornments on her face as being hers. She made a mental note to leave Yang a bill for all that she used later. She’d be paying for the makeup for quiiite a while.

“Since you’re fine with showing up late,” Glynda started to say, showing the slight signs of annoyance at Yang not even bothering to explain herself. “You’ll go first. Your partner will be Blake.”

“Ugh,” Yang sighed, rolling her eyes slightly as she got up, putting on her gauntlets as she rolled her eyes. Normally she liked sparring practice, but she put so much effort into her make up and stuff today, she so did not want to get sweaty or risk ruining it. “Fine, let’s like, do it then.”

Blake raised an eyebrow curiously as she watched her friend take her spot in the center stage of the class. She could tell something was wrong with her… She’d just have to beat her back to normal, or at least to get the answers out of her. Standing, she grabbed her weapon and left to meet her friend.

“It’s an important part to know how your teammates fight,” Glynda began to say, while murmurs echoed through the class as they took their positions across from each other. “If you know how the other fights, you can point out weaknesses and help them improve on them, thus bringing your vulnerabilities down. Even when you’re not fighting your teammate today, watch their movements, and note where they lack discipline.” Blake held her blade at the ready, crouched in a more offensive stance, while Yang simply stood there, looking a little bored and disinterested.

“The match will go for three minutes, or until one is definitively downed,” Glynda announced, looking down at her wrist, then nodding. “Begin!”

Blake moved in an instant. In seconds, she had already cleared the distance between them and was going for a myriad of slashes. Yang had to rely on her instincts to defend herself, arms raised to block each swipe with her metal gauntlets. Truthfully, the only thing she was trying to defend was her face. Cuts and bruises really wouldn’t look good on her.

“What’s your deal?” Blake asked between grunts of exertion, keeping up her constant barrage of swipes, each connecting with Yang’s gauntlets with solid metallic thuds.

“E-Eh? Deal?” Yang growled, stepping back a few times as she tried getting some distance between them, but Blake didn’t relent, following each step with one of her own. “S-Seriously, back off! You’re like, really aggress… Eeep!”

Yang’s sentence was cut short by Blake suddenly ducking low, leg swinging around and tripping her, making the blonde cry out as she fell. It was a maneuver that she tried often with Yang, and she always countered it by either yanking her down with her. Blake readied herself for this by immediately leaping back, but Yang didn’t even try it this. Instead she just rolled away from her, pushing herself up to her feet slowly in a casual manner.

“She’s not even trying to fight…” One person observed in the audience.

“Normally she’s all over the place…” another said, in much to the agreement of those around them. “Maybe she’s sick?”

Ruby gulped, feeling very self-conscious over how Yang was representing her team. She couldn’t stop herself from standing and shouting, “C’mon Yang! Kick her butt!”

Blake eyed Yang carefully as she got back to her feet, brushing herself off. She looked back over to her team, trying to figure out if she should keep fighting her or what. Her friends only gave her confused looks and frowns as Ruby sat back down, not sure what to do themselves. Glynda didn’t look amused by the display, though.

Switching to the pistol mode, Blake opened fire at her teammate in bursts, trying to spurn her into action. She didn’t want to risk either of them failing, so at least making it look like they’re trying would help.

It at least got Yang moving. She started running to avoid her shots, but in less of a ‘moving around to get in close to fight’ way and more of a ‘Zwei running from the vacuum’ way. This definitely wasn’t the Yang she knew at all… She had to finish this quick before she made more of a fool of herself.

She fired where Yang was about to step, making the girl skid to a halt and turn on her heels to go the other direction. That’s when Blake lunged forward and gripped hold at the ribbon swishing behind the hilt, spinning around once to gain extra momentum, before the weapon at Yang. The ribbon managed to catch her around the torso and wrapped around her swiftly, effectively binding her as Blake closed the distance.

Yang didn’t even have a second to react before Blake was behind her, pulling her arm behind her head in a choke position while her other arm was pulled aside. A swift kick to the back of her knee knocked her down, and she struggled weakly before Glynda whistled and called the match to a close.

Blake released Yang from her brief bondage and sheathed her weapon, briskly taking her friend up by the wrist and guiding her back to their seats with no hesitation, while she giggled to herself with a little grin.

“Look. Are you okay? You’re really concerning me right now,” she whispered to her friend as they walked back, quiet enough so nobody could hear their conversation.

“I’m fiiine,” Yang assured her with a little wink. “Like, you need to chill. It’s not like it was an actual fight…”

Blake glanced at the other students who were all watching them and sighed, shaking her head briefly.

“You… We’re talking about this after class,” she told her sternly as they took their seats, their teammates giving Yang worried glances as the sparring matches continued for the day.

The team did confront Yang, but she didn’t reveal much as to what was happening. Every answer was dismissive and halfhearted.

“Why didn’t you even try fighting?”

“I just wasn’t like, into it, y’know?” Yang would reply with a shrug, not even looking at her friends, instead checking her make-up in the camera of her scroll. Ugh, Blake messed it up, so she’d have to go back and fix it. “I spent sooo much time getting dressed this morning, I didn’t want to ruin it all like… right away.”

“What’s up with your style today? You never do yourself up this much.”

“It isn’t a crime to look good, Weiss. You of all people should know that,” Yang simply said with a little smirk and wink, which only made the blood rush to the pale girl’s cheeks as she quickly got flustered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Eh? Wrong?” Yang just looked confused at that one. “I dunno what you mean. I feel like, totally good.”

All dead ends. They split for their next classes afterwards, nobody really satisfied with the discussion, but the trio of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake stuck close to figure it out. Someone must’ve been blackmailing her, or she had a boyfriend she was trying to impress. But why would she be acting so different towards them…?

Yang simply walked off, hips swaying pronouncedly as she idly curled a finger around a lock of her hair. What else did she have in the day? A couple classes, a test in one of them… She couldn’t even remember what it was going to be on… She shrugged with a grin. She didn’t care! She’d just put D as the answer to each of them, obviously. Just had to get through the school day to get to the fun she had in store tonight…

Usually Yang went to the club just a couple times a week, and never one day after the other, but today, she just felt like going in for more. The guys said that she should, and she could go for another drink…

The men were waiting for her as she opened the doors to her favorite spot. She fixed her normal outfit a bit as she walked past their leering gazes with a giggle and small wave. She felt cute, so she brought one of Weiss’s purses with her, full of emergency make-up, money, a bit of candy, and some… ‘just in case’ items, so to speak. Her make-up game was still on point, but her top was straining against the size of her bust. The yellow material was threatening to come undone at any moment, to the point where when she was riding in, the vibration of her bike made her need to constantly adjust her top or else the girls would break free.

Part of her didn’t really mind that thought.

Her shorts were riding up higher, too. When they’d normally cover at least a little of her thigh, now they were exclusively working to keep her rear covered, and even that was a stretch. She could feel the material straining against each sway of her hips. Every few steps she took, she found that she’d have to pull the material up slightly to keep it from falling down. She was sort of proud of herself, her shorts were supposed to be form fitting, but her form was just too much for them!

Not to mention how much she loved the feeling of the leather seat, grinding against her as she straddled it, the speed increasing just making it feel even betterer…

“Yo, it’s the firecracker!” A club member called out, snapping Yang out of her little daze that she was fantasizing over.

“Hey, it’s our girl!” One of the men called out, sporting a smirk as they all gathered around her usual spot at the bar. A few of them had scrolls out, taking less than subtle pictures of Yang as she strutted through. She smirked with their eyes all on her, pausing her walk to pose a little for her fans. God, she loved how these boys pretty much salivated over her and her curves… Why not indulge them a little?

“Jeez, can’t even like, get to my seat!” She giggled, grinning at them as she resumed her walk, climbing up on her seat and reclining, legs crossing close together, those long, shapely legs highlighted beautifully with how little was covering her thighs.

“Just surprised to see you today, sir,” another man said as the crowd began to form once more, chairs being pulled from tables and the bar stools being brought closer. One in the crowd snapped their fingers and the bartender hastily nodded and got to work making Yang’s usual.

He didn’t bother hiding the little extra ingredient he was slipping in this time.

After all, the girl would be too dumb to notice by now.

They passed her the drink and she flashed the bartender a little grin and wink before taking her first sip. The taste hit her like a train, body visibly tensing up and eyes shutting as she let out a tiny grunt. All the men simultaneously grew nervous from the reaction, eyes glancing between each other, wondering if something was going wrong…

Before she sighed, setting the cup down with a little giggle.

“Oooh~ I likey!” She said with a happy tone, leg idly kicking in the air. “Does it get any like, stronger? After this, I soooo wanna try it!”

Yang was completely oblivious to how much of her brain was shutting off with each sip she took in. The next sip, now longer thanks to her being more prepared for the extra kick, went down much smoother; her violet eyes closing to really enjoy the flavor as she swooned.

“We can whip you up another, on the house,” the bartender hummed, already cleaning out the next drink for their favorite patron. “If you can down that drink in the next ten seconds!”

Yang didn’t even have time to think, especially with how slow her thinking had been during the day. Her mind couldn’t even fully process the word ‘ten’ before her head was tilted back, and she was downing her beverage with the force of a seasoned alcoholic.

She learned from the best, after all!

The men around her cheered her on as the light reddish pink drink drained from the glass, and when Yang slammed it down on the counter, they erupted into applause. Some men patted her on the back, a couple squeezed her shoulder, and one even snuck in to squeeze at her matured bust, briefly marveling at how real it felt. The blonde bombshell didn’t mind, only smirking and seeming to lean into the lecherous touch.

“Now! Where’s the like, next one?” She giggled, turning to face the bartender with her eyes lightly glazed over.

Yang had no idea how long the night had gone on, nor was she aware of how many drinks she had downed. It was more than three, at least. Maybe. Numbers were like, still super hard to like, understand. Everything felt funny, but in a good way. Not like she was sick, but like she was… free? It was like a weight on her shoulders was getting eased off with each drink. The men seemed to be even friendlier as the hours flew by. They laughed, hugged, squeezes were exchanged, and Yang’s red lipstick graced more than one man’s lips.

The music was loud, tuning out any futile attempts Yang’s mind had to think, to devote all her mental energy to listening to what all the hot guys were telling her. All compliments, fitting for her! They doted upon her hair, her eyes, how plush her lips were, how full and thick her curves were.

“Hehe…” Yang absently hummed, tongue swirling around her mouth to work the cherry stem they had handed her. It was a challenge, they said. If she could tie it with just her tongue, the guys would win! And they told her that meant really good things! They had been so nice so far; why would they lie?

“Aaaah!” Sticking her tongue out, she showcased the product of her skills, the little red stem tied up in a perfect knot. What she lacked in brains, she made up for in dexterous skill.

“She actually did it!” “Didn’t think she had it in her!” “Guess we win!”

The men all laughed, cheering for one another, stealing a few more gropes, which allowed Yang to steal a few kisses on their cheeks when they got close. However, something seemed wrong. This wasn’t right, she…

There was a little pain in the back of her head, making her wince for a moment before she finally realized. Her make-up was wearing out! Her lipstick was, at least, judging from how many of the boys had her telltale mark adorning their faces, getting lighter and lighter with each smooch.

“Hold up, hold up, cuties~” Yang held her hands out as she hopped off her stool, the men parting for her, their eyes locked on her absolutely divine curves. “I need to like, repaint, my lips. Weiss’s make-up is so cheap, it like, wipes off so easily! Gimme like… twoooo minutes.”

She hummed as she walked to the restrooms, a hand on her hip in a sultry walk, smirking at the men that took out their scrolls to film her strut.

Pushing the familiar door to the restroom, she strode towards the mirror, still humming along with the song that was playing on the speakers. God, it was making her feel so bouncy and fun! She’d have to take the guys dancing with her on the floor after; see just how good her moves are… That’s where she belonged. The dance floor, not a battlefield. She scoffed to herself as she puckered her lips, reapplying that pink lip gloss that she absolutely adored. Maybe Junior could get her a job as a dancer here or something…

“Mwah~” She kissed at her reflection in her mirror with a sly wink, getting her brush out to reapply her blush…

But was that really her in the mirror? For the briefest moment, she saw someone else. A familiar blonde woman, strong, with toned arms and abs, a fire in her eyes, and properly fitting clothes. Yang paused, lips slightly stuck open as she watched the glass staring back at her…

But whatever revelation was budding that candle in the back of her mind was quickly snuffed out, her brain once again going dim.

Whoever it was, they were cute! Maybe she’d find them to ask them out on a date sometime. Or just a quick fuck in a backroom somewhere.

With a giggle, she tucked her supplies away, unwrapped a lollipop and slipped it between those thick, fuckable lips.

“Alright boys,” Yang announced with a giggle, stepping out of the bathroom and observing how they were already waiting outside, lecherous grins painted on their mouths, with their intentions more than obvious for the newly made bimbo. “Who’s like, ready for a ride…~?”


End file.
